BAU Facebook Fun
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: Companion piece with my story how far would you go to protect the one you love. BAU and glee club have fun on Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a quick one-shot while i figure out where I'm going with my other story. If you want it to be longer just let me know. **

**Alison Prentiss **is in a relationship with **Noah Puckerman**

(**Alison Prentiss, Noah Puckerman** and 30 others like this)

**Quinn Fabray:** Yay! Congrats Ali

**Derek Morgan:** I don't like this. **Emily Prentiss** we need to have the talk with him.

**Emily Prentiss:** Agrees with **Derek Morgan**.

**Jennifer Jareau:** Emily Elizabeth Prentiss you will do no such thing.

**Penelope Garcia:** Derek Jacob Morgan you better not do anything either.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Jareau:<strong> thinks Derek Morgan is mean for throwing me in the pool.

**Noah Lopez:** Poor baby need me to make you feel better ;)

**Emily Prentiss:** Ali, why is your last name now Jareau and Noah's is now Lopez?

**Alison Fabray:** its national change your last name day!

**Quinn Chang:** Ali, you're not supposed to change your name every time you say something.

**Alison Puckerman:** Aw no fun in that

**Emily Hotchner:** I get it now.

**Noah Abrams:** I like the name babe :)

**Santana Prentiss:** you would look better with my name Alison.

**Alison Lopez:** thinks **Santana Prentiss** is a genius.

(**Santana Prentiss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> is pregnant with **Noah Puckerman's** child.

**Emily Prentiss:** WHAT!

**Derek Morgan:** I'M GONNA KILL THAT BOY.

**Alison Prentiss:** No one's happy for me

**Noah Puckerman:** I'm happy babe.

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> thinks she should inform everyone that my last comment was a joke, and needs to tell **Noah Puckerman** to run before **Emily Prentiss** and **Derek Morgan** kill him.

**Emily Prentiss:** that was so not funny.

**Jennifer Jareau:** I thought it was hilarious, especially Emily's reaction at work, which involved fainting.

(**Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi** and 5 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> is in love with **Santana Lopez**!

**Noah Puckerman:** Woah, what?

**Penelope Garcia:** how did I miss this?

**Alison Prentiss:** **Santana Lopez** I am going to kill you.

**Santana Lopez:** **Alison Prentiss** has been hacked :P

**Noah Puckerman:** anyone else think the two of them would be really hot?

(**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray** and 345 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> is changing her password.

(**Emily Prentiss, Noah Puckerman** and 40 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> someone needs to tell **Alison Prentiss** that password is not a good password.

(**Emily Prentiss, Quinn Fabray** and 15 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> someone needs to kick **Santana Lopez's** ass.

(**Noah Puckerman** likes this)

**Santana Lopez:** iloveNoahPuckerman is not a good password either dear

**Alison Prentiss:** FML!

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** What does FML mean?

**Alison Prentiss:** OMG Uncle Reid has Facebook.

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** What does OMG mean?

**Alison Prentiss:** *headdesk*

**Derek Morgan:** *headdesk*

**Penelope Garcia:** *headdesk*

**Jennifer Jareau:** Spence, FML is Fuck my life and OMG is oh my god.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> wonders if P. Diddy wakes up in the morning feeling like Ke$ha

**Santana Lopez:** the question we all want answered.

**Alison Prentiss:** hope I don't wake up in the morning feeling like **Santana Lopez**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss <strong>is in love with** Jennifer Jareau**

(**Alison Prentiss, Emily Prentiss **and 232 others like this)

**Penelope Garcia: **YAY ABOUT DAMN TIME!

**Jennifer Jareau: **seriously Emily?

**Alison Prentiss: Emily Prentiss** got hacked

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss: <strong>is going to kill** Alison Prentiss **and** Penelope Garcia **and needs to change her password.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> sends a big thanks to **Penelope Garcia **for teaching her how to hack into facebook.

**Aaron Hotchner: **Garcia I thought we agreed you wouldn't corrupt Emily's daughter.

**Penelope Garcia:** you agreed sir, I just pretended.

**Alison Prentiss:** Hotch do you realize how easy mom was to hack. Her password was Jennifer.

**Emily Prentiss:** Alison ever hear of private talk.

**Jennifer Jareau:** wonders if any of this is actually true.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> "Sticks and stone may break my bones but chains and whips excite me"

**Emily Prentiss:** NOOOOO not that song again

**Jennifer Jareau:** Aw Emily what do you have against the song?

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah baby I knew you liked it rough ;)

**Alison Prentiss:** NOAH! Why did you hack onto Santana's facebook?

**Noah Puckerman:** how did you know it was me?

**Alison Prentiss:** you're sitting right next to me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Per requests i will be adding to this but it would only be updated every few chapters of my other story so there are no spoilers. Thanks for the support and reviews!**

**Jennifer Jareau** is single

(**Alison Prentiss, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia** and 400 others like this)

**Will LaMontagne:** But why JJ?

**Alison Prentiss:** Yay Aunt JJ

**Will LaMontagne:** Shut up!

**Jennifer Jareau:** Will, leave my niece out of this before I do something stupid

**Emily Prentiss:** Take that Detective Crawfish!

(**Alison Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan** and 235 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> invited **Noah Puckerman** and 19 others to **Pool Party at Casa Prentiss**

**Emily Prentiss: **where is my invite?

** Alison Prentiss: **Oops

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss <strong>invited **Emily Prentiss **to** Pool Party at Casa Prentiss**

**Emily Prentiss: **much better

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> is wet again

**Emily Prentiss:** don't want to know…

(**Jennifer Jareau**, **Derek Morgan** and 86 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** oh you guys are pervs. Matt and Noah thought it would be fun to shoot me with a water gun.

(**Matt Rutherford** and **Noah Puckerman** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> wants to thank **Emily Prentiss**. I love you momma

**Emily Prentiss:** anytime baby girl. Love you too

**Jennifer Jareau:** uh oh what did you two do?

**Alison Prentiss:** we talked

**Penelope Garcia:** oh what about?

**Emily Prentiss:** the best hookers in D.C.

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Alison Prentiss** and **Derek Morgan** like this)

**Jennifer Jareau:** Emily Elizabeth Prentiss how inappropriate.

**Derek Morgan:** you're in trouble now Princess

**Alison Prentiss:** she is kidding Aunt JJ

**Jennifer Jareau:** oh I knew that

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> is playing I never with the BAU and glee club. Let the fun begin.

(**Jennifer Jareau**, **Noah Puckerman** and 15 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** always fun with you babe

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau <strong>is in a relationship with** Emily Prentiss**

(**Alison Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau **and 1343 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss: **about freaken time, except Garcia didn't let me sing my song

**Jennifer Jareau: **what song?

**Alison Prentiss:** Kiss the Girl

**Jennifer Jareau:** aw I want to hear you sing that sometime

(**Santana Lopez** and **Emily Prentiss** like this)

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** Congratulations Emily and JJ

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> thinks I never is the best game ever. Congrats to **Penelope Garcia** for getting **Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Jareau** together finally!

**Penelope Garcia:** congrats to you too baby girl.

**Emily Prentiss:** you two planned this?

**Alison Prentiss:** no, Garcia planned it and I played along

**Jennifer Jareau:** I will never doubt Garcia again

(**Penelope Garcia** likes this)

**Penelope Garcia:** Damn right you won't

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> listed **Emily Prentiss** as her mother

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

**Alison Prentiss** listed **Penelope Garcia** as her godmother

**Alison Prentiss** listed **Jennifer Jareau** as her aunt

**Alison Prentiss** listed **Derek Morgan** as her godfather

**Alison Prentiss** listed **Aaron Hotchner**,** David Rossi** and **Dr. Spencer Reid** as her uncles

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> is single

(**Santana Lopez** and **Noah Puckerman** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** Aw baby girl what happened?

**Alison Prentiss:** you will see soon enough

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

(**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman **and 254 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** and no one hacked me this time, also thanks **Noah Puckerman** for showing me the light.

**Noah Puckerman:** anytime babe

**Santana Lopez:** I love you Ali 3

(**Alison Prentiss **likes this)

**Alison Prentiss:** I love you too San

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Penelope Garcia<strong> uploaded video **Alison singing Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore to Santana **

** Alison Prentiss: **Garcia! You weren't supposed to hack into the school cameras.

** Jennifer Jareau: **Aw so romantic. Emily sing to me

**Emily Prentiss:** Sorry Jennifer I can't sing.

**Alison Prentiss:** that's not what you said in Cancun…

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> uploaded video **Mom singing Lean like a Chola in Cancun**

**Emily Prentiss:** Alison Rebecca Prentiss take this down right this minute!

**Jennifer Jareau:** can't breathe laughing too hard. Need oxygen.

(**Derek Morgan**, **Aaron Hotchner** and 251 others like this)


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana Lopez**—**Alison Prentiss:** it's a beautiful night were looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you.

**Alison Prentiss:** is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice. Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss: Santana Lopez<strong> is so sweet, just don't tell her I told you.

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

**Santana Lopez:** shhhh you're going to ruin my badass reputation.

**Alison Prentiss:** it's already ruined love

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau<strong>: is going to Victoria Secrets. Anyone want to come?

(**Alison Prentiss**, **Penelope Garcia**, **Quinn Fabray** and 5 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** Hell yeah! Mom, come with us!

**Emily Prentiss:** go shopping with two of the most girly girls in the world, I don't know…

**Jennifer Jareau:** Please Em *pouts* I'll make it worth your while ;)

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss: is going to Victoria Secrets with <strong>Alison Prentiss<strong>, **Penelope Garcia**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Jennifer Jareau **and** Santana Lopez. **

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez **and 5 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss: Quinn Fabray<strong> get ready. San and I are picking you up.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss: <strong>is watching Rocky Horror Picture Showwith** Jennifer Jareau**, **Santana Lopez **and **Emily Prentiss.**

** Santana Lopez: **Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me

** Alison Prentiss: **I wanna be dirty

** Emily Prentiss: **for the love of god don't finish that song

** Jennifer Jareau: **Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfill me

** Penelope Garcia: **Creature of the night!

** Emily Prentiss: **Thanks JJ, Garcia

** Alison Prentiss: **we could always sing S and M again

** Emily Prentiss: **please don't

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss: <strong>vote **Quinn Fabray** for Prom Queen

**Quinn Fabray:** thanks Ali, but it isn't time to vote for prom queen

**Alison Prentiss: **omgsh if Quinn was gay we could call her Quinn Fabgay

**Santana Lopez:** Ali my love get off facebook

** Alison Prentiss: **don't wanna

** Emily Prentiss: **Alison are you drunk?

** Alison Prentiss: **psh no of course not

** Santana Lopez: **she is but it wasn't my fault. That was all Puck's doing.

** Emily Prentiss: ***sigh* Santana watch after her please

** Santana Lopez: **always

(**Emily Prentiss **and** Jennifer Jareau **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss: <strong>Sanny is so pretty

** Quinn Fabray: **Aw Sanny

** Santana Lopez: **Shut up Fabgay. Ali give me your phone

** Alison Prentiss: **come and get it ;)

** Santana Lopez: **ay dios mios

(**Emily Prentiss **likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> why is it even when **Alison Prentiss** is drunk, her voice sounds amazing

**Jennifer Jareau:** what is she doing now?

**Quinn Fabray:** she is singing I kissed a girl in the backyard

**Jennifer Jareau:** oh dear

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss: <strong>is super mad at** Noah Puckerman **and never wants to drink again

(**Emily Prentiss**, **Derek Morgan **and 24 others like this)

** Santana Lopez: **wondering if I should tell you what happened when we got you home.

** Alison Prentiss: **oh god what did I do?

**Quinn Fabray: **you tried to get me and Santana naked for a threesome. Then Santana kicked me out of your house.

(**Noah Puckerman **and** Matt Rutherford **like this)

**Emily Prentiss: **ay dios mios

**Noah Puckerman: **Hot!

(**Finn Hudson**,** Matt Rutherford **and** Artie Abrams **like this)

**Santana Lopez:** don't worry love you passed out right after Quinn left

**(Alison Prentiss **likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> **Like this and I'll tell you:  
>1. how we met:<br>2. your name in my phone:  
>3. would I date you:<br>4. my funniest memory of you:  
>5. what I like about you:<br>6. what I dislike about you:  
>7. my favorite memory of you:<p>

(**Santana Lopez, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Noah Puckerman** and 732 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** Jeez guys

**Alison Prentiss—Emily Prentiss:**

How we met: sometime after 17hrs of labor

Your name in my phone: crazy woman with a gun jk Mom

Would I date you: incest much? Um no

My funniest memory of you: Cancun 2010

What I like best about you: your vulnerability when no one else is around

What I dislike about you: you and Morgan threatening Santana and Noah

Favorite memory of us: Beach with the BAU

**Alison Prentiss—Jennifer Jareau**

How we met: BAU 9 years ago. I literally ran into you

Your name in my phone: JJ

Would I date you: if mom wasn't dating you… no still incest

The funniest memory of you: Beach and watching you slip as we played beach volleyball

What I like best about you: you make my mom so happy

What I dislike about you: you dated Detective Crawfish

Favorite memory of us: shopping with Garcia for 12hrs

**Alison Prentiss—Noah Puckerman**

How we met: my first day of school. I ran into you as well

Your name in my phone: Noah

Would I date you: already did

The funniest memory of you: watching you sing My Humps with Artie

What I like best about you: your kindness

What I dislike about you: your perverted comments haha nah I love them ;)

Favorite memory of us: our first date when we walked in the park

**Alison Prentiss—Santana Lopez**

How we met: my first day of school, you were a bitch

Your name in my phone: San

Would I date you: I am dating you lol

The funniest memory of you: singing and dancing in my room

What I like best about you: you're so sweet and loving. Not at all the bitch someone *cough* Rachel *cough* thinks you are

What I dislike about you: NOTHING! I love you

Favorite memory of us: our first time together…

**Emily Prentiss:** first time doing what together?

_Santana Lopez is offline_

_ Alison Prentiss is offline_

**Emily Prentiss:** Girls get back here!

(**Derek Morgan **likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss—Emily Prentiss:<strong> "I did not have sexual relations with that woman"

**Emily Prentiss:** you do know Clinton was lying in this statement

**Alison Prentiss:** guess that means I am lying… which I am, maybe

**A/N: any requests for things to happen on FB send me a PM and I'll add it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alison Prentiss:** my new favorite song is Songbird by **Santana Lopez**

(**Santana Lopez**, **Emily Prentiss**, **Quinn Fabray** and 73 others like this)

**Jennifer Jareau:** that performance was amazing, Santana had all the girls in tears.

**Rachel Berry:** not me, I thought it was a weak performance

**Alison Prentiss:** STFU Rachel

(**Santana Lopez**, **Noah Puckerman** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau:<strong> I love **Emily Prentiss**!

(**Alison Prentiss**, **Emily Prentiss** and 436 others like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** I love you too **Jennifer Jareau**!

(**Alison Prentiss**, **Jennifer Jareau** and 567 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: Alison Prentiss<strong> had a TWSS moment!

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Noah Puckerman** and 53 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss: **San shh

**Jennifer Jareau:** Santana do tell

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

**Santana Lopez:** we were out eating ice-cream and she looks at me and says "Can I lick it?"

**Emily Prentiss:** nice job baby girl

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** what is TWSS?

**Alison Prentiss:** it means that's what she said Uncle Reid.

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** I don't get it. What does "That's what she said" mean?

**Alison Prentiss:** you use it when someone says something dirty

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** oh I get it now. A pig rolled in the mud. TWSS!

**Derek Morgan:** *Face-palm*

**Alison Prentiss:** *Face-palm*

**Emily Prentiss:** *Face-palm*

**Santana Lopez:** *Face-palm*

**Quinn Fabray:** *Face-palm*

**Jennifer Jareau:** wrong dirty Spence. She means when someone says something sexual.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss: Jennifer Jareau<strong> and **Emily Prentiss** need to stop acting like horny teenagers.

(**Aaron Hotchner** and **David Rossi** like this)

**Santana Lopez:** LOL! What are they doing?

**Alison Prentiss:** making out on the couch, again.

**Santana Lopez:** maybe you and I should go do a little something, something ;)

**Emily Prentiss:** I saw that

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> is playing poker with the BAU and **Santana Lopez**.

(**Santana Lopez** and **Dr. Spencer Reid** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** why do we agree to play with Ali and Reid?

(**Derek Morgan**, **Aaron Hotchner** and 45 others like this)

**Derek Morgan:** yeah, we all know they count cards

**Alison Prentiss:** do not, at least not all the time. Santana keeps distracting me

**Jennifer Jareau:** high-five Santana

**Santana Lopez:** *high-fives*

**Penelope Garcia:** dear goddaughter what is she doing?

**Alison Prentiss**: she is… Santana quit doing that this instant! You're trying to keep me from winning again.

**Penelope Garcia:** I don't want to know about your under the table activities anymore

(**Derek Morgan** and **Emily Prentiss** like this)


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to Kat-D11 for giving me a bunch of ideas.**

**Jennifer Jareau:** it is official **Emily Prentiss** is whipped

**Emily Prentiss:** am not!

**Jennifer Jareau:** are too!

**Alison Prentiss:** children!

**Jennifer Jareau:** Em I told you I wanted New York style pizza and you almost booked a flight to New York right there. I bet if I told you I wanted to go to Paris you would get tickets.

**Emily Prentiss:** you want to go to Paris? Hold on I'll call for a private jet

**Alison Prentiss:** *headdesk* your right JJ she is whipped… now say you want a slip n slide please

**Santana Lopez:** hey Ali I want to go to Hawaii

**Alison Prentiss:** omg I'll get us tickets

**Santana Lopez:** ladies and gentlemen the younger Prentiss is also whipped

(**Jennifer Jareau **likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau:<strong> wants a slip n slide

**Emily Prentiss:** oh good idea. I'll go get one

**Alison Prentiss:** *face-palm* sure you will get her one but you won't buy me one

**Emily Prentiss:** buy your own

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> I had the best weekend ever with **Santana Lopez**!

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Noah Puckerman:** OMG they so got it on

**Alison Prentiss**: Noah must you comment about my sex life?

(**Emily Prentiss **likes this)

**Brittany Pierce:** Quinn we should invite them to sexy time with us.

**Quinn Fabray:** Brit!

**Alison Prentiss:** OH MY GOD! Quinn and Brittany?

**Brittany Pierce:** yes

**Alison Prentiss:** that's really hot.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Noah Puckerman** and 32 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> guess who got freaky last night?

**Santana Lopez:** who?

**Alison Prentiss:** mom and JJ, there all grown up *wipes away imaginary tear*

(**Penelope Garcia** and **Derek Morgan** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** how the hell did you find that out?

**Jennifer Jareau:** *embarrassed*

**Alison Prentiss:** Garcia told me I'm not allowed to say.

**Emily Prentiss:** Garcia! You're not supposed to tell my teenage daughter about my sex life!

**Alison Prentiss:** oh shit I wasn't supposed to say that. Where's the delete button?

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> cannot find a delete button

**Penelope Garcia:** you are an awful secret keeper princess

**Alison Prentiss:** sorry, but she tricked me somehow

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> is getting ice for **Emily Prentiss**

**Jennifer Jareau:** OMG what happened?

**Alison Prentiss:** apparently she cannot chew gum and walk down the stairs at the same time; she tripped at the last couple steps and fell.

**Jennifer Jareau:** OMG I'm on my way.

**Emily Prentiss:** Ali what did I say about not telling JJ.

**Alison Prentiss:** Oops I forgot

**Jennifer Jareau:** EMILY PRENTISS YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS?

**Emily Prentiss:** you have an eidetic memory like Reid how did you forget? And um sorry Jennifer

**Alison Prentiss:** alright alright I wanted to see JJ's reaction. JJ she is fine just a bump no need to come over this late, not like she can partake in certain activities.

**Jennifer Jareau:** Emily are you sure you're ok?

**Emily Prentiss:** I'm fine babe. I love you

**Jennifer Jareau:** I love you too

**Alison Prentiss:** get a room!

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau:<strong> at home watching Kathy Griffin with **Emily Prentiss**

(**Emily Prentiss **likes this)

**Alison Prentiss:** omgsh I love Kathy Griffin. Can I come over and watch it?

**Emily Prentiss:** babe you really don't want to do that

**Alison Prentiss:** why wouldn't I want to… oh… *light bulb finally clicks* ewwwww

(**David Rossi** and **Aaron Hotchner** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> ahhh my eyes it burns

**Santana Lopez:** baby what's wrong?

**Alison Prentiss:** someone does not know how to lock their bedroom door

**Jennifer Jareau:** Ali we are so sorry

**Emily Prentiss:** in our defense, you were not supposed to be home and why were trying to go into my room?

**Alison Prentiss:** I wanted my boots back but now you can keep them

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>John Cooley<strong> joined Facebook

**Elizabeth Prentiss** joined Facebook

* * *

><p><strong>John Cooley<strong> is now friends with **Emily Prentiss **and **Elizabeth Prentiss**

**Alison Prentiss:** who is **John** **Cooley**?

**John Cooley:** you didn't tell her Emily?

**Jennifer Jareau:** tell her what?

**Alison Prentiss:** tell me what?

**Emily Prentiss:** there was nothing to tell John

**John Cooley:** Alison I'm your father

**Noah Puckerman:** you're the bastard who abandoned Agent Prentiss when she was pregnant? Oh I am so going to kick your ass.

(**Mike Chang** and **Santana Lopez** like this)

**Santana Lopez:** right behind you Puck

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> Red Sox vs. Yankees. Who is your favorite?

**Emily Prentiss:** Yankees ftw!

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** I wasn't aware it was tennis season already

**Alison Prentiss:** *face-palm* Uncle Reid Yankees and Red Sox are baseball teams.

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** oh, well I never figured out the use of balls anyway

**Alison Prentiss:** TWSS!

**Emily Prentiss:** TWSS!

**Jennifer Jareau:** TWSS!

**Aaron Hotchner:** TWSS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Alison Prentiss** listed **Jennifer Jareau** as her mother

(**Jennifer Jareau**, **Emily Prentiss** and 353 others like this)

**Emily** **Prentiss:** ah my ears, Ali next time wait until JJ is not right next to me

**Jennifer Jareau:** aw thank you Ali

**Alison Prentiss:** :) love you mom

(**Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau:<strong> is way too emotional right now

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> listed **John Cooley** as sperm donor

**John Cooley:** insulting me is not going to make me disappear. I want to be in your life Alison

**Alison Prentiss:** you had 16 years to do that. You left my mother and because of that I want nothing to do with you

(**Jennifer Jareau** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> listed **Elizabeth Prentiss** as her grandmother

(**Elizabeth Prentiss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Will LaMontagne<strong>—**Emily Prentiss:** give me my JJ back.

**Emily Prentiss: **she is not property LaMontagne, I don't own her.

**Jennifer Jareau:** Will get over it. I'm with Emily now.

(**Emily Prentiss** and **Alison Prentiss** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss: <strong>I am so mad at **Santana Lopez** right now

**Emily Prentiss:** what did she do?

**Alison Prentiss:** she got all this white stuff in my hair and I can't get it out

**Jennifer Jareau:** TWSS

**Penelope Garcia:** TWSS

**Quinn Fabray:** eww

(**Derek Morgan** and **Aaron Hotchner** like this)

**Brittany Pierce:** Quinn you should tell them they're making lady babies wrong.

**Alison Prentiss:** Brit we were not making 'lady babies'. And it's flour in my hair pervs

**Jennifer Jareau:** why do you have flour in your hair?

**Alison Prentiss:** well we were trying to make cookies and we got in a fight and I lost

**Emily Prentiss:** you have flour all over my kitchen?

**Jennifer Jareau:** Em why does it matter you don't use the kitchen

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Emily Prentiss:** clean it up girls

**Alison Prentiss:** yes mom

**Santana Lopez:** yes Agent Prentiss

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Prentiss:<strong> I wasn't aware Facebook was just for lesbians

**Alison Prentiss:** Abuela facebook is not only for lesbians, there just happens to be a lot of us on here.

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> is at Breadsticks with **Emily Prentiss** and **Santana Lopez**

**Santana Lopez:** your poor mom

**Jennifer Jareau:** what's going on?

**Alison Prentiss:** some guy is hitting on mom

**Jennifer Jareau:** WHAT!

**Emily Prentiss:** calm down babe, he saw my gun and ran for it.

(**Jennifer Jareau** and **Santana Lopez** like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** what a pussy

**Alison Prentiss:** Noah you saw my uncle's gun and almost ran

**Santana Lopez:** man he was fugly

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** what does fugly mean?

**Alison Prentiss:** fucking ugly

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau<strong>—**Emily Prentiss:** Em come over I'm bored ;)

**Emily Prentiss:** On my way

(**Jennifer Jareau** likes this)

**Alison Prentiss:** *cough* whipped *cough* *cough*

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong>—**Santana Lopez:** San mom is going to JJ's come over :)

**Santana Lopez:** coming

**Alison Prentiss:** not yet but you will be ;)

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Emily Prentiss:** ALISON REBECCA PRENTISS YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX IN MY HOUSE!

**Alison Prentiss:** *gulp*

**Santana Lopez:** *gulp*

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Morgan<strong>—**Penelope Garcia:** Emily's going to be gone we should go keep Ali company.

**Penelope Garcia:** right you are my chocolate god *wicked grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> just watched Disaster Movie. We should do the end song in glee :)

**Will Schuster:** not going to happen

**Alison Prentiss:** dislike

(**Santana Lopez**, **Noah Puckerman** and 9 others like this)

**Jennifer Jareau:** what song is that? I've never seen the movie

**Alison Prentiss:** I'm fucking Matt Damon

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> we need a glee girl's night!

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Quinn Fabray:** sounds awesome. Your house?

**Alison Prentiss:** yep mom is out of town :)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> invited **Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce** and **Kurt Hummel** to **girl's night**.

**Rachel Berry:** I think you are forgetting I am a girl

**Santana Lopez:** Shut up Manhands. We don't want to deal with your drama

(**Quinn Fabray** likes this)


	7. Chapter 7

**Quinn Fabray: **that sleepover was awesome, I have never laughed so hard in my life.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones**, **Brittany Pierce** and 4 others like this)

**Rachel Berry:** yet again you failed to include me.

**Quinn Fabray:** get over it Berry

**Alison Prentiss:** sorry Rachel but we needed a drama free night

(**Mercedes Jones** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> is out with two of her favorite girls

(**Jennifer Jareau** and **Alison Prentiss** like this)

**Penelope Garcia:** I didn't get an invite :(

(**Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** sorry Garcia it is a mothers/daughter bonding day

(**Jennifer Jareau** and **Alison Prentiss** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>John Cooley<strong>—**Jennifer Jareau:** stay away from my daughter Agent Jareau

**Jennifer Jareau:** my relationship with Alison is none of your business

(**Alison Prentiss** and **Emily Prentiss** like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** back off, JJ is more of a parent than you ever were. Love you JJ :)

(**Jennifer Jareau** likes this)

**Jennifer Jareau:** aw love you too Ali

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> uploaded video **Uncle Morgan singing Friday**

(**Santana Lopez **and **Penelope Garcia **like this)

**Derek Morgan: **aw baby girl you promised you weren't going to post that

**Alison Prentiss: **I lied. Sorry Uncle Morgan it was just too awesome not to upload

(**Penelope Garcia **likes this)

**Penelope Garcia:** look at my chocolate god go

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss<strong>—**Jennifer Jareau:** I love you now, I loved you then! I'll love you forever until the end!

**Penelope Garcia:** Awwww

(**Santana Lopez**, **Alison Prentiss**, **Jennifer Jareau** and 256 others like this)

**Jennifer Jareau**: I love you too Emily :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau<strong>—**Emily Prentiss**: I love the way you hold me in your arms when I am drifting asleep. I love the way you gently tuck my hair when you think I do not notice. I love the way you give me butterfly kisses so that it wouldn't disturb my sleep. Most of all, I love the way I feel secure and loved in your arms.

(**Emily Prentiss**, **Jennifer Jareau**, **Alison Prentiss** and 242 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** Congrats Aunt JJ you made mom cry.

**Penelope Garcia:** so sweet, you too are just too cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> when I turn up dead then go to mom she did it.

**Jennifer Jareau:** what happened?

**Alison Prentiss:** she may have gotten my credit card bill

**Santana Lopez:** busted

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss- Alison Prentiss:<strong> ALISON REBECCA PRENTISS! WHO SENDS $100,000 IN A MONTH?

**Alison Prentiss:** um oops. Garcia help me?

**Penelope Garcia:** sorry baby girl you are on your own this time.

**Alison Prentiss:** San?

**Santana Lopez:** I would love but I don't want to get shot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alison Prentiss:** needs** Santana Lopez **to tell her everything is going to be ok.

**Santana Lopez: **everything is going to be fine love. We will get through this.

**Quinn Fabray: **Santana what's going on?

**Santana Lopez: **Ali is pregnant.

**Noah Puckerman: **What? How? Oh… it's _his _child

**Quinn Fabray:** OMFG how is she?

**Santana Lopez:** puking her guts out at the moment, and cursing that jackass. He's lucky he's dead otherwise I would kill him myself.

(**Derek Morgan**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Noah Puckerman** and 274 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> hates Detective Crawfish and hopes he is burning in hell.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss** and 103 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** Preach

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>—**Alison Prentiss**: how are you doing baby momma?

**Alison Prentiss:** must you call me that Noah? And I'm ok thanks.

**Noah Puckerman: **if you need me I am just a phone call away

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong>—**Santana Lopez:** Can you get me ice cream?

**Santana Lopez:** its 3:30am love can't it wait?

**Alison Prentiss:** your child is hungry.

**Santana Lopez:** are you sure it's not my girlfriend who is hungry?

**Alison Prentiss:** well that too

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> is going to the store at 3:30am to get ice cream

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **whipped

**Santana Lopez:** shut up Puckerman

**Alison Prentiss:** San get Nachos too, with chocolate sauce and whip cream and Ranch Dressing

**Quinn Fabray:** eww

(**Noah Puckerman **likes this)

**Santana Lopez:** why the hell is everyone up so damn early?

**Quinn Fabray:** Ali texted us in case you didn't answer

**Alison Prentiss:** Sorry Quinn and Noah

**(Noah Puckerman **and** Quinn Fabray **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> is having a daughter with **Santana Lopez**

(**Santana Lopez**, **Emily Prentiss** and 135 like this)

**Quinn Fabray:** aw have you thought of names for her?

**Alison Prentiss:** we have but we aren't saying anything until after she is born.

**Penelope Garcia:** noooo that is so mean

(**Derek Morgan**,** Jennifer Jareau** and 235 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** you're lucky you know the gender Aunt Garcia

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> is in Portugal with **Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray**

(**Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Santana Lopez** and 241 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** so jealous. Let me know how the babes are ;)

(**Derek Morgan** likes this)

**Alison Prentiss:** pigs

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau<strong> is engaged to **Emily Prentiss**

(**Emily Prentiss**, **Alison Prentiss**, **Penelope Garcia** and 563 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** Awesome, my planning was perfect :)

**Emily Prentiss:** Thanks honey couldn't have done it without you.

(**Penelope Garcia** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** oh that is mean. Am I that bad at romance?

**Alison Prentiss:** Yes

(**Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia** and 165 others like this)


	9. Chapter 9

**Alison Prentiss: **is watching Will and Grace with** Santana Lopez **and has decided she needs a gay best friend

**Emily Prentiss: **Hey I thought I was your gay best friend

**Alison Prentiss:** Sorry mom but you are a horrible gay best friend. You are not girly at all.

(**Penelope Garcia** likes this)

**Jennifer Jareau:** She's got a point honey; you're more of the gay best friend for a straight guy

(**Derek Morgan** likes this)

**Derek Morgan:** Dibs!

**Kurt Hummel:** I hereby offer my services as the best friend

**Noah Puckerman:** yo Hummel she is my best friend

**Santana Lopez:** are you gay now Puckerman? Cause I have to say I would like you a lot more if you were.

**Noah Puckerman:** oh hell no. only the ladies get to ride the Puckasaurus.

(**Brittany Pierce** likes this)

**Quinn Fabray:** Britt why do you like that?

**Brittany Pierce:** I want to ride a dinosaur

**Alison Prentiss:** guys quit spamming my status!

**Santana Lopez**: I

**Santana Lopez:** Love

**Santana Lopez:** You

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> is now sleeping on the couch…

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Noah Puckerman:** burn

**Emily Prentiss:** I told you not to mess with a pregnant woman

(**Jennifer Jareau** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez—Alison Prentiss: <strong>Baby I'm sorry can I come back to bed?

**Noah Puckerman:** never thought I would see the day when Santana Lopez begs

**Alison Prentiss:** Shut it Puckerman!

(**Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** Yes San you can come back to bed, it seems I cannot sleep without you next to me

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> Mi familia es loca!

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

**Emily Prentiss:** sorry baby girl

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> is thrilled she found her soul mate in **Jennifer Jareau** cause she never wants to plan a wedding again.

(**Jennifer Jareau** likes this)

**Alison Prentiss:** you are enjoying it, admit it

(**Penelope Garcia** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** never!

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss—Jennifer Jareau:<strong> good luck marrying my mom

**Jennifer Jareau:** I would say thanks… but I have this feeling you are being sarcastic

**Alison Prentiss:** I am. Love you JJ :)

**Jennifer Jareau:** Love you too

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> is engaged to **Noah Puckerman**

**Santana Lopez:** WHAT THE FUCK! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM

**Alison Prentiss:** NOAH PUCKERMAN I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS… as soon as I can get my fat ass off the couch. San I got hacked :(

**Noah Puckerman:** wasn't me baby momma. Lopez I swear I didn't do it.

**Penelope Garcia:** my bad wrong person

**Alison Prentiss:** GARCIA!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez—Alison Prentiss:<strong> you're not fat love. You're beautiful :)

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Alison Prentiss:** thanks San

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong> is engaged to **Santana Lopez**

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Penelope Garcia** and 231 others like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** Why wasn't I invited?

(**Jennifer Jareau**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez** and 21 others like this)

**Jennifer Jareau:** wait Santana you weren't invited to your own engagement?

**Alison Prentiss:** PENELOPE ROSANNA GARCIA STOP HACKING ME!

**Penelope Garcia:** I didn't do anything. I just saved you a future step

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> you all really gotta learn not to piss off a pregnant woman

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Jennifer Jareau:** how many times did it take you to learn?

**Emily Prentiss:** …2…

**Santana Lopez:** *cough* 4 *cough*


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily Prentiss**: the awkward moment when your daughter walks in while you and your fiancée are dancing in your underwear.

**Penelope Garcia:** AWKWARD!

**Alison Prentiss:** awkward doesn't begin to cover it.

(**Jennifer Jareau** and **Alison Prentiss** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** I thought you learned the last time…

**Alison Prentiss:** guess now but I now know to never go in your room again

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Penelope Garcia:<strong> twelve dresses, we went through twelve freaken dresses. When I marry my chocolate god I am so not going through that torture.

(**Emily Prentiss** and **Derek Morgan** like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** I thought you had fun shopping with JJ

**Penelope Garcia:** it was fun, other than the dress shopping

* * *

><p><strong>Judy Sanders<strong>—**Derek Morgan:** Derek you're getting married?

**Emily Prentiss:** who the bloody fuck is Judy?

(**Jennifer Jareau**, **Penelope Garcia**, **Alison Prentiss** and 234 others like this)

**Derek Morgan:** I am not getting married Judy and she is my girlfriend Em

**Penelope Garcia:** yet… not getting married yet :P

(**Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** Morgan has a girlfriend?

**Derek Morgan:** don't sound so shocked baby girl

**Judy Sanders:** now you are cheating on me with some whore

**Santana Lopez:** Hey stfu before I go all Lima Heights on your ass

(**Quinn Fabray** and **Emily Prentiss** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** that's my daughter you are talking about lady and I do own a gun.

**Penelope Garcia:** don't make me erase you from the world.

(**Santana Lopez** and **Emily Prentiss** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Morgan<strong> is single

(**Emily Prentiss**, **Alison Prentiss** and 342 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** 94% of the people that liked this are women…

**(Dr. Spencer Reid** likes this)

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** Actually it is 94.4%

**Emily Prentiss:** nerds

**Alison Prentiss:** :(

**Emily Prentiss:** don't worry. I love my nerds :)

**Alison Prentiss:** I have a feeling she is talking about the candy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong>—**Emily Prentiss:** you should sing I kissed a girl at the reception :D

(**Brittany Pierce**, **Santana Lopez** and 35 others like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** thanks but no thanks. I'm not a singer, you are.

**Alison Prentiss:** it's better than what you came up with…

**Jennifer Jareau:** what did she come up with?

**Alison Prentiss:** Hummingbird Heartbeat. Which I refuse to sing btw. It's just too gross.

**Santana Lopez:** isn't that the song you sang to me last night?

**Alison Prentiss:** SANTANA! Shush

**Noah Puckerman:** Hot!

**Emily Prentiss:** ok that song is officially ruined

(**Jennifer Jareau** and **Penelope Garcia** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Morgan:<strong> my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

**Alison Prentiss:** sgnje;lsgm

**Derek Morgan:** wtf was that?

**Santana Lopez:** she hit the keyboard trying to get up and rush to the bathroom, you made her sick.

**Emily Prentiss:** such a disturbing song

**Derek Morgan:** Em you're the one that was singing it in the office

(**Jennifer Jareau** likes this)

**Emily Prentiss:** it's all Jennifer's fault, she started it

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman: <strong>Cops are such jerks and total killjoys.

**Emily Prentiss:** Who you rather not have us around? Who would you call if something happens?

**Brittany Pierce:** Ghostbusters :D

(**Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Alison Prentiss** and 342 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> is watching Grey's Anatomy with **Santana Lopez**

**Emily Prentiss:** why are you crying Ali?

**Alison Prentiss:** Arizona just told Callie she loved her. It's so sweet

(**Santana Lopez** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

**Derek Morgan:** women

(**Noah Puckerman** likes this)

**Alison Prentiss:** and you both wonder why you're single

(**Emily Prentiss **and **Santana Lopez** like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** hey not my fault you turned out to be gay

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> the awkward moment when Noah realizes two of his exes are gay… and together

(**Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** oh man this is making me look bad

**Mercedes Jones:** moral of the story is: ladies don't date Puck unless you want to be gay

**Alison Prentiss:** didn't you date him?

**Mercedes Jones:** yeah…


	11. Chapter 11

**Alison Prentiss:** if I have to get my dress altered one more time I'm gonna be so pissed off

**Noah Puckerman:** hormones strike again

**Santana Lopez:** Bad move Puckerman

(**Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** Noah you are such an asshole and I do not have hormone problems

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Spencer Reid<strong> and **Alison Prentiss** like** The Big Bang Theory**

**Emily Prentiss:** you know when you think about it Alison is similar to Leonard

**Alison Prentiss:** hey I am not

**Santana Lopez:** yes you are love :P

**Alison Prentiss:** you know that makes you Penny the dumb blonde

**Jennifer Jareau:** who does that make Reid?

**Alison Prentiss:** Sheldon

**Emily Prentiss:** Sheldon

**Santana Lopez:** Sheldon

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** I'm not that bad

(**Aaron Hotchner** and **David Rossi** like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** true

(**Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss<strong>—**Noah Puckerman:** why am I writing this list again?

**Noah Puckerman:** because it's fun and I want to know

**Emily Prentiss:** what list?

(**Jennifer Jareau**, **Penelope Garcia** and 14 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** well San, Noah and I were watching Friends and they were writing a list for the celebrities they could sleep with without their partner getting mad so Noah wants me to write one.

**Santana Lopez:** Puckerman why do you care so much?

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Noah Puckerman:** come on Lopez don't tell me you're not curious besides I want to see if we put down the same women

**Santana Lopez:** alright I am but still

**Emily Prentiss:** Puck who says she is writing down women?

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Noah Puckerman:** …

**Alison Prentiss:** fine I'll write the damn list

(**Santana Lopez** and **Noah Puckerman** like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** post it on facebook

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss:<strong> alright my list of five celebrities: 1. Olivia Wilde 2. Megan Fox 3. Shay Mitchell 4. Sara Ramirez 5. Katy Perry

(**Santana Lopez**, **Emily Prentiss**, **Noah Puckerman** and 54 others like this)

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** I'm confused what is the point of this list?

**Jennifer Jareau:** it's a list of women she can sleep with and Santana can't get mad

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** but they are all old and they would go to jail

**Alison Prentiss:** but they are hot

(**Santana Lopez**, **Emily Prentiss**, **Noah Puckerman** and 125 others like this)

**Santana Lopez:** why Shay Mitchell though?

**Alison Prentiss:** she looks like you, the next best thing :) alright mom, Noah and Santana write your lists.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman:<strong> 1. Eva Mendes 2. Anna Kournikova 3. Kim Kardashian 4. Paris Hilton 5. Jessica Alba

(**Brittany Pierce** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** that was quick

**Noah Puckerman:** I've had this list ready since before we were dating

**Santana Lopez:** and they are all easy

(**Noah Puckerman** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> no idea why I'm doing this but here we go: 1. Olivia Wilde 2. Mila Kunis 3. Julianne Hough 4. Jessica Capshaw 5. Eliza Dushku

(**Jennifer Jareau** and **Derek Morgan** like this)

**Penelope Garcia:** like mother, like daughter

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** I don't get it

**Jennifer Jareau:** they both love Olivia Wilde

**Emily Prentiss:** who doesn't?

(**Alison Prentiss**, **Santana Lopez** and 216 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> is now friends with **Marissa Lopez**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> listed **Marissa Lopez** as her mother

* * *

><p><strong>Nancy LaMontagne<strong> wants to be friends with **Alison Prentiss**

**Alison Prentiss:** you have got to be fucking kidding me

(**Santana Lopez**, **Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** who is she?

(**Quinn Fabray** likes this)

**Emily Prentiss:** the bastards' mother

**Nancy LaMontagne:** I want to talk to you Alison, since your mother and Agent Jareau won't let me I figured this would be the best way

**Santana Lopez:** so now you can have even more people hate your sorry bastard breeding ass?

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Mike Chang** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** SANTANA!

**Marissa Lopez:** SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ! I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS YOU WILL BE POLITE

**Santana Lopez:** yes mama, sorry Emily and the other lady that I still don't like

**Emily Prentiss:** *sigh* I think that's the closest thing to an apology she is going to get

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa Lopez<strong> is now friends with **Alison Prentiss**, **Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Jareau**

(**Marissa Lopez**, **Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Jareau** like this)

**Santana Lopez:** ay dios mios, no me gusta

**Marissa Lopez:** why not Santana?

**Santana Lopez:** my mother friends with my girlfriend's mothers… this can't end well

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Emily Prentiss:** so tell us about Santana's childhood

**Elizabeth Prentiss:** Emily Elizabeth Prentiss you better be nice or I'll start tell stories about your childhood

(**Santana Lopez**, **Jennifer Jareau** and **Penelope Garcia** like this)


	12. Chapter 12

**FInal Chapter, thanks to everyone who was reading this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss <strong>is married to** Jennifer Jareau**

(**Alison Prentiss**,** Jennifer Jareau **and 476 others like this)

**Penelope Garcia: **Congrats again

**Jennifer Jareau:** Thanks Garcia

(**Emily Prentiss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>John Cooley—Emily Prentiss: <strong>Congratulations Emily, I hope you two are very happy together.

**Emily Prentiss:** Thanks John, that means a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss <strong>is engaged to** Santana Lopez**

(**Emily Prentiss**,** Marissa Lopez **and 423 others like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** Congrats baby momma

**Alison Prentiss:** thanks Noah

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Jareau <strong>changed her name to **Jennifer Prentiss**

(**Alison Prentiss**,** Emily Prentiss **and 153 others like this)

**Emily Prentiss:** I like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> is in a relationship with **Mercedes Jones**

(**Alison Prentiss**, **Mercedes Jones** and 156 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** I'm so happy for you Noah

**Noah Puckerman:** thanks Ali

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Prentiss—Mercedes Jones: <strong>I feel I need to say if you hurt him I will… have Santana kick your ass

**Noah Puckerman:** Alison you don't have to do that

**Emily Prentiss:** Alison Rebecca Prentiss you shouldn't be threatening people

**Alison Prentiss:** says the woman that threatened Noah and Santana

**Mercedes Jones:** I won't hurt him, I promise

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Alison Prentiss** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>ay dios mios I am not letting Ali watch Grey's Anatomy anymore

(**Emily Prentiss** and **Jennifer Prentiss** like this)

**Noah Puckerman:** why not?

**Santana Lopez:** she saw the episode about the 'extra special vagina vote' and has now decided to use it.

**Penelope Garcia:** what on Earth is an 'extra special vagina vote'?

(**Derek Morgan**, **Dr. Spencer Reid**, **Aaron Hotchner** and 34 others like this)

**Alison Prentiss:** it means I will be pushing a baby out of a very small hole therefore my vagina should get a vote in matters

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** while that makes no sense I have to admit it is better than her saying her vagina is extra special

**Santana Lopez:** her vagina is extra special

**Alison Prentiss:** will you guys please stop talking about my vagina.

(**Emily Prentiss**, **Aaron Hotchner** and **Jennifer Prentiss** like this)

**Marissa Lopez:** Santana Maria Lopez how do you know about Alison's um body parts

_Santana Lopez is offline_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Ali's in labor, Ali's in labor

**Mike Chang:** well get off facebook and drive her to the hospital.

**Santana Lopez:** Puck is driving us smartass and Ali says shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> is welcoming my daughter Beth Emily Lopez to the world.

(**Emily Prentiss**, **Jennifer Jareau** and 276 others like this)

**Jennifer Jareau: Emily Prentiss** wants to say thank you for naming Beth after her but she is busy crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> uploaded 578 photos to album **Beth Emily Lopez**

**Quinn Fabray:** she is so beautiful

**Alison Prentiss:** thanks Quinn, San and I actually want to ask you and Noah something.

**Noah Puckerman:** what's up baby momma?

**Santana Lopez:** will you two be Beth's godparents?

**Quinn Fabray:** omgsh yes!

**Noah Puckerman:** hell yes!

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Prentiss:<strong> my girl went through my cell phone

**Alison Prentiss:** can you please take your name off of your phone

**Dr. Spencer Reid:** I'm confused

(**Noah Puckerman** likes this)

**Alison Prentiss:** really Noah? I thought that was your theme song.

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Jennifer Prentiss:** the song is called Sexting Puck and if it wasn't so hilarious watching Emily and Ali singing it I would think it was kind of weird.

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Santana Lopez:** the fact that Emily knows what sexting is, is what is hilarious

(**Alison Prentiss** likes this)

**Emily Prentiss:** are you saying I'm old?

**Santana Lopez:** *gulp* not at all ma'am


End file.
